


Sensitivity Training

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Jane Rizzoli does not need sensitivity training!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity Training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 9 "Gone Daddy Gone" - Although it is really more an AU take on the episode.

Jane was jealous.

 

Kenzie found it absolutely hilarious even though the woman denied left and right that she was jealous of Maura’s and Tommy’s new found appreciation for each other in the form of chess. The games lasted well into the night, making the detective rather cranky because she hadn’t gotten any in the last few days. The 15 year old girl almost had her mother’s badge thrown at her head when she cheekily mentioned that.

 

Due to said crankiness, Kenzie and her two brothers hid in their blonde mother’s office in the morgue, while little Sarah had decided to stay with uncle Tommy because he was really handsome. Everyone found it incredibly cute when the girl had proclaimed that with a big smile.

 

Danny stood next to his older sister, who was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her bicep and watching curiously as she and his brother prepared to put together their new Lego starfighter. Mike stood in between the girl’s legs, leaning over the instructions laid out on the small table in front of them and lining up Lego Darth Vader and Obi-Wan with the other small figures. He beamed when he’d accomplished his task and turned slightly to look up at his sibling.

 

“All done? Let’s start then!” Kenzie chuckled at the boys’ enthusiastic nods. Danny shuffled closer to the table and reached for the first piece.

 

Maura walked into the office a few minutes later in a huff. Just because she’d sprained her wrist due to Jane’s rather ungraceful tumble to the floor when Michael came barging into their room a few days before, just as they were getting to the _good part_ of the ‘good morning ritual’ – Kenzie literally fell on the floor in laughter when she’d poked her head in the room and saw the state of undress and ungraceful heap of her mothers – it did not mean she could not perform an autopsy. But no! The Mayor himself had insisted the autopsy be performed by one of the assistant medical examiners due to the high profile of the case.

 

The blonde woman indulged in something she did not do often: she pouted, crossed her arms over her chest and ranted aggressively against the Mayor inside her head. Jane would have been proud.

 

And speaking of the detective, she came swaggering into the room, throwing an annoyed glance over her shoulder at Dr. Pike. The man was anal. And reorganized all of Maura’s stuff. And took forever to do an autopsy. And was after her wife’s job.

 

Jane did not like him.

 

“Hey, Maura, don’t sulk. Doesn’t look good on you.” The brunette greeted with a crooked grin, noticing the enormous pout on her wife’s face.

 

The M.E. wrinkled her nose adorably. The detective chuckled.

 

“I am sorry about your wrist. It was not one of my most graceful moments when I all but shoved you to the ground and then landed on top of you.” Jane looked contrite; it had been a rather embarrassing and painful tumble. “It’s all your son’s fault.” She said pointedly.

 

“Ma!” Mike exclaimed indignantly, looking up from the Lego instructions. “You pushed momma on the floor, not me!” Kenzie laughed, patting the boy’s shoulder. He stuck his tongue out to his mother and went back to his starfighter.

 

Maura raised an eyebrow. “ _My_ son, you said? I do not recall teaching him that particular form of childish behaviour.” She smirked at her scowling wife and turned to her computer to peruse the crime scene photos.

 

Jane watched her for a few moments before glancing to her children. She glared at her eldest daughter who was smirking her way.

 

“I don’t understand the strategy behind this attack…” The blonde commented from her desk, staring thoughtfully at her monitor.

 

Thinking she was referring to their latest homicide, the detective turned back to her and provided her theory. “Well, it’s simple. I mean, whoever did this seems to be trying to scare off the candidates to the Mayor’s office. This is the third person that has been killed with a connection to the campaigns of the runners and-”

 

“No. I… I meant Tommy’s decision to move his Rook to B5.” Maura corrected without looking away from her screen and typing something out.

 

Jane blinked, then frowned, moving around her wife’s desk to look at the monitor. “Wait a minute. My little brother is IMing you at the office and sending you… _little_ smiley faces and there’s nothing going on between you two?!”

 

Kenzie chuckled. Her adoptive mother was _totally_ jealous.

 

“Jane. There is nothing going on between your brother and myself.” The doctor stated with a sigh. “We just play chess. Besides, don’t you and I keep in touch throughout the day?”

 

“Completely different matter. We are married and have four unruly children; we _have_ to keep in touch throughout the day or they’d take over the world and it would not be pretty.” She waved a hand in the air, glancing briefly at the IM chat window on the computer screen and then smirking sultry. “Or it must be my _amazing_ looong bones-”

 

The three children were looking at her weirdly when a ‘ding’ signalled the opening of the elevators across the office. They watched as Jane’s eyes widened in panic and she grabbed the back of Maura’s chair and squatted behind it, then popped back up, made to go right, then left, and finally right again to hide behind the open door.

 

Maura blinked in bewilderment, Mike tilting his head sideways and staring at the door. Kenzie gaped, hearing a hissed ‘Shush!’ before a woman walked into the office through the other door with a brief knock.

 

“I hope you can forgive me for my invasion of your personal space.” The newcomer said, approaching the wide eyed medical examiner. “Allow me to introduce myself so we can dialogue… My name is Carol Madigan, Sensitivity Training Liaison.”

 

“ ‘So we can _dialogue’_?” The teenager mouthed to herself, as her mother regained her composure and rose from her chair to introduce herself.

 

“Dr. Maura Isles. How may I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for Detective Rizzoli.” The woman gave a pointed look. The M.E. smiled weakly and nodded slightly. “Who I’m told is here, although she’s scheduled to be in my ‘Connect, Protect and Respect’ class. You seen her?”

 

“Kennie, she’s weird…” Danny whispered with a tug to the girl’s sleeve. His sister nodded absently, having to quickly bite her lip as an unladylike snort made itself known when Mike waved at his mother hiding behind the door.

 

Jane flattened herself against the wall and tried to turn invisible as the Sensitivity lady turned with a raised eyebrow to the three children. Danny clamped a hand over his mouth and Kenzie quickly grabbed the other boy’s hand, making him stumble back into her chest. Mike raised his other hand and slapped it over his sister’s mouth, the girl squeaking out in surprise but otherwise remaining as she was.

 

Maura blinked and spoke up, drawing the woman’s attention back to herself “I believe she’s in the building, but… I don’t… see her right now…” She stated with a vigorous nod and wide eyes. She hoped the woman would believe her; if she had to say anymore she might go vasovagal…

 

The woman raised her eyebrows for a few seconds, reaching into her folder and withdrawing her card, handing it to the doctor. “Tell her I’m looking for her.”

 

The blonde nodded and smiled, accepting the card.

 

The children watched, eyes wide with innocence, as the woman swivelled on her heels and moved to the door, stopping before going through and turning to them. Mike squeaked and grabbed his sister’s arm tighter, his other hand still over the girl’s mouth.

 

The liaison gave them a once-over, decided that those were definitely Detective Rizzoli’s children and stalked out the door, shaking her head as she went.

 

There was a collective sigh of relief. Kenzie removed her brother’s hand from her mouth, the boy smiling apologetically and giving her a hug. “That was scary…” The girl chuckled and rubbed his back, reaching a hand to Danny and flicking his nose playfully. He giggled and latched onto her arm again.

 

Maura was still blinking at the card in her hand when Korsak walked in looking for Jane. The man jumped and reached for his gun when the taller woman stalked out from her hiding place. “You sick that sensitivity freak on me?!”

 

“Freak? Maybe you do need sensitivity training…” The doctor commented, dropping the card on her desk and sitting back down.

 

“Uncle Vince, the lady is weird.” Danny said.

 

“And scary.” Mike added. “Why she looking for Ma?”

 

“Doesn’t matter!” The brunette hastened to say, throwing a glare at her smirking former partner. “Why were _you_ looking for me?”

 

“Ma, you really do need sensitivity training. Calling the lady a freak, accusing mom unfairly when she’s only playing chess with uncle Tommy and threatening to throw your badge at me… Tsk, tsk…” Kenzie smirked widely at the scowling woman.

 

Mike and Danny dove out of the way in laughter when a detective’s badge went flying the girl’s way, hitting the cushion next to her and then falling to the floor.

 


End file.
